


Ache

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autistic Character, Explicit Consent, F/F, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Agent South Dakota, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: It isn’t a competition, but that doesn’t mean South is going to let Carolina win.





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> This is... this is just smut it’s literally just smut. (psst also I would recommend listening to Hayley Kiyoko’s ‘Cliff’s Edge’ because that’s what I was listening to the entire time I wrote this and as far as I’m concerned that is 100% a Southalina song)
> 
> This is also my first time writing explicit smut with my South, who is trans. I did some research as I went and have hopefully pulled that off respectfully? I hope?

“Fuck, _Lina_ −” She groaned, flexing her shoulders against the faint burning that seeped into the muscles. With her arms twisted above her head as they were, hands grasping at the rim of the footboard, the strain was starting to make itself known. Not that it meant she was letting go, no way; she wasn’t giving Carolina that satisfaction.

Or letting this end so soon.

Carolina’s smirk was somehow both infuriating and arousing, framed by loose locks of red hair that fell away from the lazy braid she’d tied it in today. Her free hand tucked some of those strands away behind her ear, the other still wrapped loosely the base of her through her underwear. Holding her in place for Carolina’s tongue to flick out across the tip of her, fleeting, teasing motions that had her both moaning and cursing her for being so− so−

A swirl of her tongue, bringing her into her mouth for just the briefest of moments and pulling more curses past bitten lips. South’s hands flexed, one by one, careful not to let go of cool metal of the footboard. The smirk was quick to return to Carolina’s lips, self-satisfied and pleased with the reaction she’d earned.

“You good?” She asked, through the smirk. The breath that accompanied the words tickled the wetness where her mouth had been, made South shiver. Fuck. “Tash?”

“B-Be better if you’d quit fucking _teasing_.”

That was a yes. Carolina shook her head, breathed _very_ deliberately over the head of her dick to recreate that wonderful little shiver. When her tongue returned to its previous actions it was less fleeting; she let the touch linger longer, lead into her lips wrapping around the very tip of her and sucking gently. No more teasing. Flicking her eyes up to South’s face she caught the exact moment that a moan slipped between her lips, knuckles turning white where she gripped at the footboard and muscles tensing. A pleased little hum followed, rewarding her with another moan and a gasp at the vibrations it sent through her.

As delightfully responsive as always.

Carolina slipped into a pattern, a balance of soft sucks and slow, deliberate flicks of her tongue−she didn’t make any move to take her deeper, not today. In South’s own words, dysphoria was a bitch, and today she’d drawn a hard line at anything more than the head. So that was as far as Carolina went. Besides, South’s reactions were a testament to what could be done even with… limitations.

She’d just drawn out a long, shuddering moan with a particular twist of her tongue that she knew South liked when it was followed by a deep breath, and the nudging of a foot against her leg. Two quick taps. Lifting her head away she licked her lips, hand withdrawing and letting her half-hard length rest against her abdomen.

“F-Fucking _shit_ , Lina.” She was panting, her hands flexing again. By now she had really started to feel the ache, settling into the muscles of her shoulders and upper arms. It was a good ache, thrumming through her nerves with a heat behind it and keeping her grounded, but it would only stay that way for so long. “You do a fucking deal with the devil for that mouth or what?”

Carolina chuckled, settling over South’s hips, “That’s a creative way to compliment a girl.”

“And that was a creative way to use your fucking tongue,” South retorted, not doing anything to hide the aroused little grin that spread across her face. A kiss wiped that grin away, teeth dragging at lips and fingers curling into the short hair at the base of her skull. Tugging. South groaned.

“Touché.” Carolina drew away, tugging at her lower lip; when she let go, South’s tongue swiped across it. “Still good?”

“Still good. C’mon, quit stalling.”

“Checking in isn’t stalling,” Carolina said, as if South didn’t already know that and wasn’t just being herself. Dragging her teeth across the smooth line of South’s jaw and down the curve of her neck, she felt the other woman’s breathing hitch just slightly; a sharp nip at her pulse-point, and it hitched fully. A smirk pressed against her skin.

Travelling further, she pressed kisses all the way from her pulse to base of her sternum. Her hands met her there, brushing up over her ribcage to take firm handfuls of South’s breasts, began to knead them. Above her, South groaned, grip on the footboard tightening.

Her chest was sensitive, and South was loud. Scraping her teeth up across the soft swell of her breast she wrapped her lips around a nipple, teasing gently with her teeth and flicking her tongue across the hardened point. A stream of groans and curses followed, spurred on by the wet heat around her nipple and the continued kneading of the breast her mouth neglected. Beneath Carolina, her hips shifted; above her, the muscles in her arms tensed.

As much as she enjoyed the noises and the way South squirmed, Carolina had other things in mind. With a final flick of her tongue she sat up, raising up on her knees as she hooked her fingers under the edge of her shirt and pulled it off. Tossing it aside she let her gaze linger on South where she lay beneath her, panting quietly and with a flush of red warming her face. Watched the way she shifted under the scrutiny, turned her head away and awkwardly adjusted that well-held grip on the footboard.

“You’re gorgeous, Tash,” She said after a long moment, catching how South’s face grew a shade darker. “You’re gorgeous and you’re being very good for me. How’re those arms doing? Think you can hold whilst I get what we need?”

“Course I can,” South said, a little−just a little−of the attitude gone from her tone. Still she shifted awkwardly when Carolina slipped off the bed, watching her as she dug through a drawer in her storage unit; watching her wriggle out of her boy-shorts and leave them there on the floor before she closed her eyes. Waited for the sound of footsteps heading back towards the bed.

“Still with me, Tash?” Carolina said. She opened her eyes and gave her a nod. Swallowed hard when she caught sight of the familiar toy, a shade away from Carolina’s armour and the black harness now framing her hips. Carolina leant over her, stealing a kiss and cupping a hand under the back of her head. “Good.”

She clambered onto the bed, between South’s legs this time, and set the items she held down on the mattress. Gently stroking her fingers up the inside of South’s thigh, she coaxed her into bending her knees and drawing her feet up towards her ass. South couldn’t see what her hands were doing, but she heard the quiet pop of an opened lid, felt her adjust her panties−didn’t feel comfortable removing them today−and felt the press of slick fingers against her.

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

Pressure against her, and then the sensation of a single finger sliding inside. Knuckles white. Teeth dug into her lip, biting back a sharp moan. Hips pressing towards the feeling.

A soft hush made her whine, a sound swallowed by a kiss as Carolina leant over her and laced fingers into her hair. Tugging, just a little, just enough to make her gasp. Hot, open-mouthed kisses trailed down her neck as the finger slowly began to move, sinking in to the second knuckle and then the third, in time. Soon, a second finger pressed in alongside the first, the stretch sending a pleasant burn through her nerves.

Carolina latched onto her pulse as she worked her open, sucking a dark mark into her skin, just below the line of their undersuits. Murmured reassurances against her skin, praise for keeping her arms so steady. Travelled back to kiss behind her ear to ask if she was okay, if she needed to move. She shook her head. No, no, she could hold.

When the fingers pulled away, South exhaled heavily. Carolina kissed her again as she wiped her fingers on the sheets, a soft ‘good Tash, good’ on her breath as they parted. Cupping her cheek, she met her eyes just briefly to check on her, receiving a nod in return. All good.

With that assurance, Carolina sat back on her heels. South swallowed hard, watching her adjust the straps on her hips and secure the toy in the harness. _Fuck_. No one had any right to look that good with such an obnoxiously coloured dick between their legs.

When she tried to express that… “Fuck, Lina. What the fuck. How do you look so hot?”

Carolina laughed, a genuine sound that had South’s face flushing with heat and a warmth flooding her chest. Fuck- _dammit_. That was so _sappy_. Why did Lina turn her into such a sap?

“Practice,” She finally joked in return, lubing the toy as she did. A little repositioning was needed, adjusting where South’s feet rested and letting Carolina nestle between her spread legs. Slipping her panties aside again she let the head of the toy rest against her, keeping the panties out of the way, and took a firm hold of the base. Leaning over her rocked the toy gently, pressed it forward just slightly, and she swallowed the first inkling of a moan in another kiss. South didn’t let her pull away quickly, dragging her back with a tug at her lip, pressing forward into it. “Tashhh,” she said, a sing-song note to her voice, “do you want me to fuck you or−?”

“I want you to fuck me but I also want you to fucking kiss me,” South said. Carolina rolled her eyes, more playful than anything else, and rested a hand on her hip. Rubbed slow circles with her thumb.

“I’ll be back up to kiss you in a moment,” Carolina promised, rocking back again and pressing her hips forward−just enough to remind South of what was coming. South mimicked the roll of her eyes and rolled her shoulders, too, chasing a way a little of the ache. She was still good, there was no numbness yet. Could last a little while longer. “Okay?”

A soft groan escaped her as Carolina pressed forward, the thick head of the toy pushing just inside her; the hand on her hip tightened its grip, the hand on the base of it ever steady. South bit down hard on her lip, forced herself to nod rather than try to speak, and then _moaned_ as Carolina rocked her hips forward and slowly pushed into her.

Her thighs tensed, her knuckles fading to white again as she gripped onto the footboard with all her strength. Pressed close but not buried all the way, Carolina paused; soft circles on her hip set off a relaxing tingle, the hand that then cupped her cheek guiding her into that promised kiss. South pressed back into it eagerly, lips firm against hers, breathing heavy. Relaxed, slowly, muscles releasing their tension.

When she was sure that she was relaxed again, Carolina rocked forward. Caught South’s gasp in the kiss, laced her fingers into her hair and held her there as she sank into her, bottomed out. She fit perfectly there between South’s thighs, pressed flush against her, the heat of her seeping into South’s every nerve. Comfortable, familiar.

She was still kissing her when she started to move.

“ _Fuck_ −”

Carolina didn’t hesitate, fucked her in steady, deep thrusts that pressed her closer to South−all she could ever ask for. Slow, deliberate, dragging every noise and every curse from South that she could. South had never been quiet, in the bedroom or out of it; with each thrust she made her pleasure known, sending hot rivers between Carolina’s legs that did more for her than the faint grinding of the harness against her ever could. Every sound encouraged Carolina’s motions, pushing her down against the bed with purposeful thrusts and presses of her hands on her hips.

“G-God, fuck− Lina− Lina _please_ −” Tell South that she pleaded like this, and she’d snort a laugh, go red in the face, and deny it. “Please, fuck−”

Adjusting the angle, Carolina turned her focus onto what she knew South wanted, “Mm, well aren’t you very polite given the right motivation?”

South would have retorted, had Carolina’s angle shift not allowed the toy to rub directly against her prostate. Any smart rebuttal was consumed by a sharp moan, the moan cut off by teeth sinking into her bottom lip and her face pressing against Carolina’s shoulder. Hips rocked against her, hard and deliberate and holding steadily at that angle until South was all but writhing under her. Her arms ached, grip flexing and close to failing. She pulls away from the kiss, if only to let herself _breathe_.

When she came−heat pooling in her gut, hips bucking back against Carolina, face and body flushed−she all but melted beneath her.

Slowly, Carolina came to a stop. Eased her down, didn’t pull out right away. With all her weight supported on one hand she leant over South, hushing gently as she traced fingers over the tense muscles of her shoulders and South released her grip. Slumped against the bed.

After a long, silent minute, South finally exhaled a quiet− “ _Fuck_.”

“How’re you feeling?” Carolina asked, finally easing out of her. South lay there panting, eyes half-closed, listened to the sound of her shuffling about and putting things to the side. Never moved from between her legs.

“Fucking _amazing_ ,” She said, though she squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling of wetness on her stomach, in her panties. Carolina was quick thinking, cleaned her up. That was better. “Arms ache like a motherfucker, though.”

“I would have let you let go, you know,” Carolina said, beckoning her forward a little. South obeyed, let out a quiet groan as she rubbed at the knots in her shoulders.

“Well, yeah, but then you’d have fucking won.”

Carolina couldn’t help the laugh, “It wasn’t a competition, Tash.”

“Oh, says you. Now you lost.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“Maybe. But you fucking love me anyway.” A pause, “…And love fucking me anyway.”

“…I don’t think I even have a response to that,” Carolina said, shaking her head. Gently pushing South to lay again, she took one of her hands in both of hers, “Come on, let me massage your arms. You did so well, that’s the least I can do.”

“Yeah, well what’s the most you can do?”

“Let you watch me get myself off?”

South _stared_ , “… _Fuck_ I love you. Deal.”


End file.
